Patching Sammy Up
by Super-Hannah-Natural
Summary: Two-shot. Tag to my story 'Forgetting To Be Brothers'. The aftermath of the events and Sam and Dean patching things up. Just an excuse for more brotherly love and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Two-shot. Tag to my story 'Forgetting To Be Brothers'. The aftermath of the events and Sam and Dean patching things up. Just an excuse for more brotherly love and angst.**

**Author's note: You need to read 'Forgetting To Be Brothers' first otherwise this would make no sense. Set season 8. Oh and by the way, I suck at thinking of titles.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Dean supported a limping Sam as he pulled him into the room that was once shared by him, Sam and Benny, and then by just him and Benny since Sam had left three weeks ago.

"You sit down. Let me just grab the first aid kit and then I'll sort you out." Dean said while gently setting Sam down on Benny's bed-

_"__No, Sam's, it's Sam's bed. The bed next to his was always Sam's, always had been in every motel room that they had been in." _Dean interrupted mentally, he was done replacing Sam.

He heard Sam mumble a quiet "thanks Dean" as he went to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom, he knew he didn't just have Sam's physical wounds to fix, but his emotional ones too. Even before the time, however long it was, that Sam was with the hunters, he had been torn apart by Dean, and as far as apologies go, Dean felt that the one he had given Sam early hadn't been enough.

When he returned to Sam, he noticed Sam was trying to bend his fingers on the hand that he had broken, probably hoping that his wrist hadn't been as broken as he had thought, he watched as Sam winced as his fingers moved a bit, but they were still quite stiff.

"Hey, stop that!" he criticized, moving to sit next to Sam opening the kit on the way. He picked out the gauze to wrap Sam's wrist, setting the kit down behind him on the bed, he then turned fully to face Sam, cautiously gripping Sam's arm and pulling it more towards him so he could see what he was doing. He slowly unrolled the gauze around Sam's wrist and half of his hand, once finished he tied the end of the gauze around another bit of the roll to make sure it didn't unravel. Whilst doing so he tried to figure out what to do with Sam's collar bone, he knew to properly heal it up Sam would have to keep it completely in a sling for a few weeks, but knowing Sam, being the stubborn, fidgety guy he is, he wouldn't have the patience to wear a sling for a day, must less a few weeks, and with it being Sam's right collar bone, that also meant that Sam wouldn't be able to write either, which would really annoy Sam.

"You should really have your right arm in a sling to fix that shoulder." Dean explained, figuring it's best to explain stuff to Sam, rather than forcing him into it.

"No. I just won't move it much, I can't really anyway, it's too painful." Sam still sounded so broken and empty, the words were grumbled out, his eyes were casted down and he was picking at the blanket beneath him.

"Okay, that's fine. Any writing you need doing, you tell me alright?" Dean smiled a small smile at Sam when he looked up at him in shock.

"Hey, don't look at me like that; I'm always there to help. You know that." Dean said honestly, although the 'you know that' seemed like a lie, because he wasn't sure if Sam did know that, Dean had left him to get tortured by a group of hunters after all.

"You don't have to help me anymore Dean, not if you don't want to." Sam replied quietly.

"Sam-" Dean knew that Sam's train of thought had something to do with the past few weeks, mainly the stuff he had said to Sam, he started trying to explain not really wanting to go into this now but he knew he had to say something, but Sam cut him off.

"I mean you chose to believe Benny for a reason, and not just because it looked like I was trying to attack him. Didn't you even notice his bite on my neck? You didn't even give me a chance to explain... Why? Is it because of what I've done? You don't trust me anymore, do you?" Sam rushed out before Dean could even really process what was happening.

"Sam, hang on! I-" Dean tried to cut in, but was interrupted again.

"I know I let you down by leaving you in Purgatory, but you've got to understand that I didn't just forget about you. I just couldn't do it anymore. Everyone was gone, Dean, everyone, anyone that we've ever got close to was gone, Crowley had Kevin, and what was I meant to do? Go up against Crowley alone? I wouldn't have been able to last a minute fighting him, hell he could rip us apart in a second if he really wanted to. I had no one for back-up, I couldn't ask any other hunters, I can't trust them, not after Tim and Reggie-" Sam stopped instantly when he heard the names Tim and Reggie fall out of his mouth, he had never told Dean about that, was too scared too, too scared that Dean wouldn't have cared.

Dean frowned, _"__Tim and Reggie? Who the hell are they? When has Sam been with other hunters without me?" _He thought.

"Tim? Reggie? Who are they?" He voiced, he watched as Sam suddenly turned green and his breathing picked up, slowly starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey! Whoa! Sam, slow down. Slow your breathing down, Sam." Dean soothed, reaching over to rub Sam's bare back. But Sam's breathing didn't seem to slow down, at all, instead it pick up.

"No. No. I can't. Can't. Tell you. You'll hate me." Sam panted out between breaths; it was getting harder for his lungs to pull in air.

"Yes. Yes you can Sam. I won't hate you, I swear, I promise I won't hate you." Dean tried to reassure his brother, his heart jumped when Sam's eyes started rolling back into his lids and just managed to catch Sam when he suddenly listed sideways away from him, his eyes were still rolling around in their sockets as Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer to him.

"Sammy please." He whispered fearfully, his worry for Sam doubling each second stayed unresponsive. He didn't notice that Cas had come in from killing Benny and disposing of the body until two fingers landed on Sam's forehead and Sam's eyes slid closed and his head lolled to the side.

"Sorry, I figured he needed to rest." Cas apologized when Dean stared up at him.

"No, no it's okay, he does, he got a bit worked up about something and started to panic." Dean explained to reassure the angel that he done the right thing.

"What did he start to panic about?" The angel asked as Dean stood and pulled Sam fully onto the bed before laying him down.

"I don't really know... Something to do with hunters? He said he couldn't trust hunters, because of something that happened with two hunters."

"If you want I can search Sam's memories? To find out what happened." Cas offered.

"No. I want Sam to tell me. Anyway I don't want to invade Sam's privacy by doing that." Dean shook his head at the idea, he wanted Sam to feel like he can talk to him, he gently lay a hand on Sam's forehead, checking for a fever, whilst his other hand went to Sam's neck, feeling for his pulse, making sure it wasn't too fast. There was no fever, but Sam's heart rate was a bit quick, but nothing to worry about, and his breathing had evened out which was also a good sign.

"He should wake in an hour or so, I will leave you two alone for a bit, give you a chance to talk to your brother when he wakes." Cas disappeared before Dean could say anything, leaving Dean to finish bandaging Sam up.

"Okay wrist done, shoulder sorted, kind of, what else, what else?" Dean asked himself his eyes raking over Sam's body, landing on his denim clad legs. _"__He was limping, so something's wrong with one of his legs." _He considered taking Sam's jeans off fully, but wanted Sam to keep some dignity, and besides Sam's jeans were torn at the knees anyway, far too tatty for a pair of jeans Sam would ever consider wearing, being the neat freak he is. So in the end he decided to cut the jeans as far up as he needed to, to see what was wrong. He took the pair of scissors they kept in the kit and cut up the fabric of Sam's left leg, looking at ankle on the way, it looked fine. He was just about to move onto the right leg when he saw that the skin under Sam's knee was a horrible shade of blue, which Dean guessed was the culprit of Sam's limp, cutting higher up to reveal Sam's knee he gasped and then had to swallow down the bile that had rushed up his throat. Sam's knee was just a mass of swollen and bruised skin, just a mixture of purple, blue, green, yellow and red.

_"__How the hell can this be that bruised?!" _ His mind screamed.

"Oh my God, Sammy." This was bad, like hospital bad, but Sam hated hospitals. He didn't think Sam needed it to be put in a cast, but it needed some kind of support, hell he didn't even know what was wrong with it. He decided to wait until Sam woke up to find out what had happened to his knee, because surely Sam would know. He left the knee how it was, and then settled down on his own bed, he would have a little nap before Sam woke up, so he could cater to Sam's every need when he woke, because he owed Sam that much.

He found himself drifting off quicker than he thought he would.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_Two hours later..._

Sam woke feeling every bit of his body that is causing him pain, he opened his eyes open and, for a moment, he thought he would be back in that dark basement, he thought he would still being held captive by Randy and his crew. Then he remembered Dean, Dean had fought for him, hadn't let Randy kill him, and then had apologized for saying what he had when they had their fight, and although the apology had sounded genuine and heart-felt, Sam still had his doubts, not that he didn't believe what Dean had said, it was his own low self-esteem that still made him think that he still nothing but a burden to Dean.

When he realised that Dean wasn't there fussing over him like he used to when he was hurt, he searched the room for his brother, and soon found Dean lying on the other bed, his head turned towards him and his eyes were closed. Sam smiled when he saw that Dean was drooling slightly, finding it highly amusing.

He needed the bathroom, but knew he wouldn't get far on his knee; he stared at Dean, not really wanting to wake him. He turned to look at the bathroom, trying to calculate the distance.

_"__Come on Sam, it's not far, it's only there." _He forced himself up to sit on the bed, and then slowly lifted his legs off the bed, wincing when he accidently bent his injured leg, which sent a sharp pain up the rest of his leg. He made sure his feet were flat on the floor before pushing himself up, stumbled forward a bit, barely managing to catch himself on the dresser that was next to his bed. He set his eyes on the bathroom door, determined to make it there, relief himself, and make it back to his bed before his leg gave out on him.

He practically hopped to the bathroom, putting the least amount of weight on his leg as he possibly could, balancing himself again on the closed door like he had on the dresser. He made quick use of the toilet, he started on his journey back, but unfortunately, when he had to turn from the toilet to the door he had to use his injured leg. The momentum causing his knee cap to dislocate again, and he fell hard.

Dean wasn't sure if it was the heavy thud or the familiar cry of pain that startled him awake, but he was off the bed and practically running to the bathroom in a second. He just knew Sam was in there, and had made those noises that terrified him.

Screwing the thought of giving Sam some privacy, he barged into the small bathroom, taking in the sight of Sam sitting on the floor, his uninjured leg folded under him while his injured one was stretched out in front of him. He felt slightly nauseated whilst looking at Sam's knee, it was oddly shaped, with a slight bulge on the side of his knee.

"Crap Sammy, what happened? Are you alright?" Dean approached and knelt by him, looking at his knee closely.

"It's dislocated. And hurts." He was getting sick of Sam's now always quiet voice, it's like he had no confidence left to even talk to anyone. That wasn't Sam, sure Sam was quieter than he was, but he was never shy unless around some of the girls Dean usually likes to hook up with.

"Ouch. Is that why it's so swollen and bruised? Because it's been dislocated before?" Dean's fingers hovered usefully over his knee, not really wanting to cause Sam anymore pain by touching it.

"Yeah, many times. I think Randy was going for a record."

"What?! Randy did this!" Dean gasped, Randy was still supposed to be a hunter, and part of the job description was not to hurt innocent people, and yes Sam was the innocent person in this, he never did anything to Randy, anger surged through him.

_"__It should have been me, not Sammy." _He thought sadly.

"Yeah, he was very good at torturing... It was scary." The last part was mumbled even quieter that the rest, and Dean gulped. His little brother had been scared, and he hadn't been there to help. He moved closer, letting Sam lean on him.

"I think we need to go to a hospital Sammy." Dean explained, surprised when Sam just nodded against him.

An "okay" was spoken softly, and Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him up with him, worrying all over again at Sam's weight, he was too light.

"It's alright Sammy, I'll get you fixed up, you'll be as good as new soon." He reassured his little brother as he carried him out of the motel room to the car.

* * *

**This was going to be a one shot, but it's getting a bit long so I decided to separate it into two. I know nothing about broken bones or dislocated knee, so don't make fun of my rubbish medical knowledge. But I have dislocated my knee twice before, so I do know that it hurts. Please review, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**Is anyone else freaking out about the season 9 finale? Or is that a stupid question? I'm excited obviously, but I'm kind of worried about what's going to happen.**

**Thanks to the people who has reviewed, favorited and followed this, it means a lot. Enjoy this last chapter. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, it's getting quite late over here in the UK so I just wanted to get it done so I could go to sleep. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Sam moped whilst sitting on the bed; his leg was in a splint that kept it immobile and straight, and very uncomfortable.

"I'd advise you stay off your feet for the next 10 weeks." The doctor said, uninterested as Sam looked up at him like he'd grown another head, while Dean paled as he stood protectively over his brother who was sat up against the headboard of the hospital bed.

"Ten weeks?! Why that long?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Your kneecap was dislocated many times Sam, the tissue and muscle that keeps it in place has been damaged severely, you can't put any pressure on it while the tissue heals, and then after that you'll need physiotherapy for at least 4 week to build the muscle back up." The doctor explained, he'd had years of stubborn patients that he longer had any empathy for them.

"Don't worry doc, I'll make sure he takes it easy." Dean voiced confidently and Sam swivelled to glare at Dean, the older brother just giving his little brother a cocky, goofy grin.

"Fine, but I'm not going to physiotherapy, our job is a very active one, I'll get back on my feet by working." Sam huffed.

"The hell you're doing it that way, it's too dangerous!" Dean yelled, his smile turning into a glare similar to the one Sam was still sporting. Although Dean knew it would be dangerous coming back to the same hospital with fake I.D's too, he would take that chance as long as Sam got to heal somewhere safe.

"Dean-" Sam started to argue, but the doctor interrupted.

"Excuse me, we'll discuss this at a later date, when you come back to have it checked after the 10 weeks." He said with a tone of authority that would've rivalled even their father.

"All right, can we go home now?" Dean asked.

"Yes, here Sam." The doctor handed Sam a pair of crutches and Sam grumbled something under his breath as he took and tried to shuffle off the bed.

"Quit your whining, Sammy." Dean joked as he moved to help Sam up.

_"__Quit your whining, Sammy." _Sam mimicked, irritated, and Dean just chuckled, not taking Sam's bad mood to heart, because if he was in Sam's position, he'd be annoyed too.

"You gunna quit bitchin' and get up, I'd like to get out of here." Dean said after a moment of watching Sam glare at him. Sam nodded at Dean took that he an invitation for him to grab Sam's arm and pull him up off the bed, supporting him as Sam settled himself on his crutches. Dean made no sign of it on his face, but his heart jumped when Sam swayed slightly as he tried to balance himself on one foot. He was as Sam familiarized himself with the crutches, checking that they were at the right height, unsurprisingly they were at the longest length already, which Dean found amusing.

"Alright let's go." Sam said after the doctor made him do a lap of the hospital room to make sure Sam was comfortable with him.

Dean made sure he made it to the door first to open it for Sam, and held it as Sam hobbled out. The doctor followed them out of the room.

"Ring the hospital in 10 weeks, ask for me, and we'll arrange an appointment to make sure it's healed properly." He said while extending his hand to shake Dean and Sam's.

"Yeah, sure, thanks doc." Dean smiled at the doctor while he shook his hand, he then turned to his brother,

"Come on, Sammy." And with that, the brothers made their way towards the exit of the hospital, Dean walking slower to let Sam keep up with him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Getting Sam into the car was easier than Dean thought it would be, and now they were driving back to the motel.

"We should stop and get you some more tracksuit pants so that splint will fit underneath, it won't fit under any of your jeans."

"I did have a couple of pairs in my bag but..." Sam trailed off, he guessed Dean wouldn't have bothered to keep his stuff, probably threw it away as soon as Sam left, maybe kept his laptop for research.

"But what?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm not rooting through the trash for my clothes Dean." Sam mumbled back.

"And what makes you think they'll be in the trash?" His brother countered, probably as some sort of joke.

"Well after what happened... You'd have no use for my clothes De-" Sam started, hating that Dean would be that cruel to make Sam confirm what he had done with his stuff, but Dean cut him off.

"You think I threw away your stuff, don't you?" Dean was slightly hurt by that, Sam didn't have much belonging as it was, and Dean would never have even thought of chucking the stuff that proved Sam had even existed in the world, because they had barely any friends left, barely any people left that could share their memories of him and Sam.

"Didn't you?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not. I can't even believe you thought I would." Dean tried not to make himself sound whiny, but failed miserably.

Sam stared at Dean, he couldn't help but feel bad. It's not that he thought so little of Dean, it was because he thought so little of himself. The words Randy, Tim, Reggie and rest of the hunters still swirled around in his head, and he couldn't help but still think of himself as a burden, like he wasn't good enough for Dean. And he thought when Dean had said that he wasn't Dean's brother anymore, that Dean wanted nothing to do with him anymore, that Dean didn't care about him anymore. So if Dean wanted nothing to do with him anymore, why would he have kept his stuff?

"I'm sorry man, I just thought... Because of what happened I thought you-" Sam started to apologize, but was interrupted by Dean again.

"Yeah I know what you thought Sam, and I get it, ok? I get that what I said wasn't cool, but I didn't mean it, I swear on mom's and dad's graves. I know it must of hurt, but even though I said it, I still hoped you would've come back." By this time Dean had stopped the car, and had turned to face Sam.

"Really?" The look of surprise on Sam's face made Dean's heart ache.

"Yeah Sam, really. I admit I was annoyed about the whole Purgatory thing, and I wanted to hurt you, but I didn't mean it, things just got out of hand." Dean eye's begged for Sam to believe him.

After a moment of searching Dean's eyes for a moment, looking for any uncertainty, Sam nodded and smiled at Dean, grateful that his big had given him another chance again. "Thanks Dean."

"What for?" Dean frowned, unsure of what Sam was thanking him for.

"It's just... After everything, after everything I've done, after the countless times I've screwed up, you still haven't given up on me." Sam pushed the tears that were threatening to fall back, he'd already pulled Dean into a sappy moment and didn't want to make it even sappier.

"Yeah because you're my little brother Sam." Dean stated, like that explained everything.

"Dean... Please... Just for once give me more than that. You say that and I think that you have to forgive me because I'm your brother." Sam exclaimed frustrated, wanting Dean to just give him a real answer for once.

Dean blinked at Sam "alright fine..." He paused and took a deep breath "I forgive you Sam because you're only human, you know? Humans make mistakes, but you know what else that makes me forgive you, it's because after any mistake you make, you work really hard to make up for your mistakes, when most people would just give up. After Ruby and the blood, I watched you work yourself into the ground trying to find a way to stop Lucifer, hell you even sacrificed yourself to stop him. You've done a hell of a lot more good than bad Sam." Dean finished, his bottom lip quivering slightly from all the pent up emotions that had just come out of him.

Sam just stared at Dean, he really didn't deserve a brother like Dean.

"Thank you, I mean it Dean, really, thank you."

"Don't thank me, just... Just start forgiving yourself Sam, please, that's all I ask." Dean turned to look out the window, noticing that he had just stopped on the side on the road without thinking.

"I still want to know what happened Sam, with the hunters I mean, and don't think I've forgotten about Tim and Reggie, whoever the hell they are. I want answers." He glanced at Sam, seeing Sam was puppy-dogging him.

"Don't worry, I don't want them now, in a few weeks we'll sit down again and have a proper conversation like this one." Dean looked at Sam sternly, daring him to try worm his way out of it.

"Okay." Sam mumbled, chewing on his lip nervously.

"Let's just get you back to the room and comfortable." Dean started the car back up and headed back to the grotty motel that they were staying at.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_Two weeks later..._

"Sam?" Dean had waited two weeks for Sam to start to get over the torture he had went through with the hunters, it was time to get answers, not that he wanted to upset Sam and he knew two weeks wasn't nearly enough time get over that kind of trauma, but he needed to know what happened to his little brother.

"Yeah." Sam replied, sounding uninterested as he continued to type away one-handed on his laptop. His shoulder was still given him some bother but his wrist had stopped hurting.

"What happened? With Randy and the rest of those sons of bitches?" He asked, hating about how uncertain and hesitant he sounded. Sam looked up at him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I don't... I can't..." He stuttered out, pleading with Dean, because he wasn't ready, not yet.

"Sammy please, this stuff is still bothering you. I just want to help, Sam. So please, please just talk to me. I can help you get over it." Dean begged, waiting anxiously as Sam just stared at him for a second.

"Alright." Sam said after a moment and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief and then moved to sit by Sam on his bed, where he spent the past two weeks, ready to give comfort and support.

"What do you want to know?" Sam asked him and Dean almost laughed _"__everything baby bro, everything." _He thought, but thought it would it be better to take it slow.

"Okay, when did they grab you?" Was his first question.

"Pretty much straight after I left you." Dean felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, the whole time, they had Sam for the whole friggin' time, for three weeks, they probably knew where they were staying, probably waiting for either Sam or Dean to leave alone so they could grab one of them.

"They pretty much just beat the crap out of me." Sam continued, that bit coming out more absent-mindedly more than anything.

"They used knifes, whips, hammers to hurt me, they even used me as an ashtray every time a game was on." Dean wanted to tell Sam to stop, feeling sick listening to everything his little brother had been through, he felt even worse at the fact that he had watched some of those football games with Benny, he had been enjoying himself when Sam was being burnt, but this is what he had wanted, he had wanted to find out what had happened to Sam.

"That wasn't the worst part, the physical torture I mean, the stuff they said was worse." A tear slipped down Sam's cheek, the cruel taunts and accusations that he had tried to forget screaming in his mind again.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered sadly, feeling guilty about causing Sam's tears.

"I should be used to it by now. Being called a freak, a monster, being told I'm a burden, that I'm not good for the worst of people. But it never stops hurting Dean, never stops being any less painful." Sam was openly sobbing by this point, and Dean had moved closer and had draped an arm over Sam's shoulder and pulled him to his side.

"You are good enough Sammy, you're the best person, best brother I could have ever asked for to have in my life Sammy, you're not a freak, or a monster, or a burden or anything else anybody else could say about you, you're just Sam, Sammy, my Sammy." Tears also poured down Dean's face as he pulled Sam closer to him and wrapped him fully in a hug.

The two sat there for a moment, Sam buried in Dean's fiercely protective embrace.

Dean managed to pull himself together long enough to ask just one last question.

"Sammy, who are Tim and Reggie?" Dean asked, voice laced with sadness.

"When we were apart, after Lucifer was set free, I stopped hunting, ended up somewhere in Oklahoma. I worked at this bar for a bit. I noticed some omens for Demon activity in the town, so I called Bobby, saying he should send some hunters to check it out, they were Tim, Reggie and Steve, they knew Dad, had worked with him on a case a think. They went after the demons, but Steve got killed, but not before the demons told them what I had done..." Sam rushed out in what sounded like one breath, that ended with a quiet whimper.

"What did they do to you Sam?"

"I was locking up the bar on my own when they came back. But they bought this girl back with them as leverage, Lindsay, she worked at the bar as well. They tried to get me to drink demon blood, wanted to use me for a weapon, they held me down and forced it down my throat. But I spat it out Dean, I swear." Sam pleaded with Dean to believe that he didn't want the blood, because he really, really didn't.

"I know Sam, I know, I believe you." Dean reassuring him, feeling even guiltier because he should have been there to help Sam.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I should have been there." Dean apologized full-heartedly.

"It's alright Dean, you didn't know." Sam grumbled, turning his face into Dean's chest more that made him look like a five year old.

"Well that won't happen again Sam, I promise. No one is hurting my brother again." Dean didn't just say that to himself, or Sam, he said it to the whole world, daring it to try to take Sam away again.

It was him and Sam against the world and that's the way it was staying.

* * *

**I'm so glad I got this chapter done, it was a tough one to write. Please review.**


End file.
